


First date ruined?

by MalecHeline



Series: Heline first moments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Aline convo, Aline is upset and Helen doesn't know why, F/F, First Date, First Fight, Helen and Izzy convo, Helen is a GREAT girlfriend, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, I love yous, Jia needs more time to accept Aline, Kisses, Sweet Surprise, all the kisses, angst with fluff, cheek kiss, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Helen has taken out all the stops and wants to finally have a first date with Aline, but why is the other so hesitant and doesn't she want to go? Is something going on?Prompts: First fight, first date and Alec and Aline conversation (and a Helen and Izzy conversation)





	First date ruined?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> So i held a poll on twitter to figure out what Heline fic to write and at first it was first fight, but then Alec and Aline convo and then First date, so based on 'popular' demand I made one big fic out of it!! So it's not exactly angst, not exactly only fluff but more of a mix. I'm not totally pleased with it, but I hope people will like it!!
> 
> Also this is @ jade, it is a little angsty, please forgive me!!
> 
> ps the ending is incredibly sweet and that's my favorite part!!
> 
> TW// referenced homophobia

“You, me, 7 o’clock dinner,” Helen said immediately once she sat down across the table from Aline. Aline was currently busy eating and reading what seemed like a book, nobody knew this, but Aline was a bit of a book nerd when it came to reading. She would probably punch someone in the stomach for calling her out on it, but it was true, Aline was definitely into mundane books. But back to why she was there, the date, one she had planned weeks in advance. First they would walk around the park in the moonlight, sit across from the pond and whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears, then they would walk slowly to the restaurant, share some appetizers and giggle about what the other was gonna get. During dinner they would share some food, chat lovingly and tease each other until their cheeks started to hurt from blushing and smiling. After dinner they would walk around the city, hopefully hand in hand and maybe search some good dessert place. When they did all of that, Helen would drop her off at her room, kiss her good night like they do in movies and walk back to her own room. And they would talk for years and years about how amazing the date had been and how amazing Helen was as a girlfriend and hopefully future wife.

“I’m busy, Helen,” Aline sighed, interrupting Helen’s day dream. Aline took a sip from her freshly squeezed orange juice, without pulp of course, because according to her ‘pulp was the most disgusting thing ever’.

“I figured you’d say that, soooooo,” Helen drawled out until she finally got Aline to look at her. She looked a bit annoyed, her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was tightly pressed together. “I got us both the night off,” she happily said.

“How?” Aline asked, her face still too tense for Helen’s liking.

“Well, I may have talked to the boss and he wanted to give us the entire week off, I said that would be a little too much of a good thing and we agreed on just the night,” Helen smirked, pretty proud of what she had accomplished, but that smirk quickly turned into a frown when she saw Aline’s frozen expression. “What?” she asked quietly.

“Helen, I can’t go on a date tonight.”

“Why not?” Helen insisted.

“Cause I can’t.”

“Come on, just tell me why,” Helen pressured.

“Cause I don’t want to! I don’t want to go on this date!” Aline exclaimed and looked shocked after the words had left her mouth. Helen was also taken back and started fiddling with her hair, not daring to say anything. She looked around them and people started to stare and whisper, some people even started to smirk or smile, but she quickly looked away as if she hadn’t seen that. She needed this night, she needed to just be with her girlfriend without all these judging eyes around her. She needed to just kiss or hold her in a setting where that was possible. Or at least more possible. She knew people would always be judging even in the mundane world, but she wanted to think of one thing at a time. And right now it was trying to get away from all the judgmental shadowhunters who looked at them with disgust in their eyes.

“What do you mean?” Helen eventually asked, but her voice was barely even a whisper.

“I’m trying to say that I don’t want to go on a date with you, not tonight,” Aline tried, softer this time. “Thanks for the night off, but I’ll ask Alec to put me back on the schedule.”

“But it would be our first date,” Helen tried one last time.

Aline sighed more hurt than annoyed it seemed. “I know,” she said lowly.

“What’s wrong?” Helen didn’t want to give up, this behavior was totally unlike Aline. In her mind there must’ve been something wrong with her in order to make her say these things.

“Please just… okay?” Aline looked up to the ceiling, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes from Helen.

She knew the moment Helen saw her glistering eyes, she would ask a million questions and she didn’t want to have that. So she stood up, grabbed the book from the table, hesitated to drink the juice, but didn’t and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Helen sitting there alone. She looked back at the blond-haired girl, but quickly looked in front of her again, it just hurt too much to see her like that, but she couldn’t be or do what Helen wanted her to. She walked into Alec on her way to her room, who looked slightly startled when he saw how the girl’s posture. He opened his mouth to say something, but Aline quickly shut him up by holding a hand up. She didn’t want to talk, she just wanted to hide herself in a bunch of blankets and never see the light of day again, and besides she did not need any other shadowhunter around her right now. Especially those she did not need to see her cry.

 

***

 

Helen was pacing up and down thinking about the situation. She was upset Aline kind of yelled at her, but mostly she was just worried. She had no idea why Aline was acting that way, but she knew something must’ve happened. But what could it be?  She asked herself. She could of course just have an off day, but somehow it felt like there was more going on. Something bigger, because why would she not go on a date when she had a terrible day. Deciding that she couldn’t figure this out alone and needed some help from someone who knew her longer than anyone else at the institute, she went to Izzy.

 

She softly knocked on the wall in the weapon’s room. Standing in the opening as Izzy finally  looked up from her task. She smiled softly and gestured for Helen to come in. She was currently reshaping a blade it seemed, her hair was wrapped in a tight ponytail and her blowtorch was put down as soon as Helen had come into her sight. She slowly pushed the safety glasses up in her hair and pushed them over her ponytail to completely take them off. 

“Hey,” she smiled softly.

“Hi,” Helen said nervously and sat down in front of her.

“What’s up?” Izzy asked, now having a worried expression on her face from the way Helen carried herself. 

“I.. uh..” Helen started. “Need to ask you something.”

“Ask away,” she said kindly and waited for Helen to form her sentences patiently.

“So you know Aline and I are dating, right?” Helen asked carefully.

“Of course, you two look great together,” Izzy commented.

“Well… today I wanted to ask Aline on an actual date and she got very defensive and started yelling that she didn’t want to go,” Helen looked up at Izzy and continued her story. Once again moving her hair in front of her ears and fiddling with it. “Last week she was so excited to go on a date with me if we would have some time off, she was even planning everything and imagining what it was like with me. So, I don’t understand her outburst today… and I thought well… you know her better or at least longer than me, maybe you know what’s going on.”

“Huh,” Izzy stood up and walked over to the computer screen on the other side of the room.

“What?” Helen asked, curious what she thought.

“It’s a little weird she was in such a bad mood, cause before breakfast she was fine. I walked into her and we talked a bit, but she had to take a phone call. Maybe the phone call is what made her upset,” Izzy suggested.

“But what are you looking up?” Helen asked and went to stand next to Izzy.

“Well, if I remember someone is supposed to visit this institute tomorrow, cause a certain someone, has been very hyper aware of everything going on in this institute. Alec has checked literally everything and everyone, there are more report files in the system since ages and I’ve seen him call Magnus in stress more times than one.” Izzy was still typing in some random words in the computer when a schedule popped up. “Just what I thought,” Izzy sighed and looked at Helen seriously. “Jia is visiting tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Helen asked herself.

“I don’t know but I do know Aline, she’s gonna be so nervous for tomorrow. Especially because they haven’t talked much since her coming out….”

“Oh god, I’m such an idiot!” Helen exclaimed. “I should’ve known…”

“You couldn’t have, hun. Don’t beat yourself up for it,” Izzy smiled sadly at her, but her words didn’t seem to work as Helen just looked worse than before. “Hey,” Izzy began. “You and Aline are going to be okay, I can promise you. Just be there for her, she may not admit it, but she needs you.”

“Thanks Izzy,” Helen said and started thinking of the perfect way to cheer her girlfriend up. She walked backwards and out of the room. “Thank you,” she yelled once again.

 

***

 

“Come in,” Aline heard Alec grumble from his office. She carefully opened the door and walked in. Alec immediately looked at her and when he saw who it was he started to smile.

“Hey,” he said kindly. “What’s up?” he looked through his papers that were laying on his desk again and wrote some notes here and there. Sometimes he looked over to his tablet and put something on there as well, but clearly he was busy. Maybe a little too busy for this talk, Aline thought. Maybe she should just go back to her room and email it to him. That sounded like a plan, she thought to herself.

“Aline?” Alec asked and looked straight at her. Aline shook herself out of her thoughts and gathered some courage.

“Yeah, hi. I wanted to ask you if you could put me back on the schedule tonight.”

“Why?” Alec asked while he tilted his head in confusion. “Helen _just_ asked if you and her could have the night off.”

“Yeah, that won’t be necessary anymore,” Aline said in a monotone voice.

“Why, is something wrong?” Damn Alec and his questions.

“Nope, nothing is wrong, we’re just not going on a date tonight.”

“Are you guys okay? You seemed upset this morning,” Alec looked worried and laid his paperwork to the side, giving Aline his full attention. He gestured for Aline to sit when he saw her struggling with her words. Aline hesitated, before going to sit on one of the chairs, still not fully looking Alec in the eye.

“We uh..” Aline didn’t want to talk about this, but she knew Alec wouldn’t stop asking. “We sort of had a fight, well… I yelled at her and then walked off. Kind of.”

“Okay, why did you yell at her?” Alec asked slowly and softly. Kindly smiling at her so she should feel more at ease, it wasn’t really working though.

“Because I was upset, not at her, but at myself and I don’t want to talk to anyone about it, cause I don’t feel like it, but I just didn’t feel like going on a date. So I told her that, but not in the most kind way, so now she thinks I’m mad at her. When that is not the case, at all! I’m just mad at myself and I don’t want Helen to find out why, so I’ve been hiding from her since this morning,” Aline rambled.

“That is a lot to take in,” Alec chuckled and looked at Aline with pity in his eyes. “I’m guessing you don’t want to tell me either what’s going on?” he asked and Aline shook her head. “That’s okay, but maybe you should talk to Helen.” Aline winced at that suggestion, even though that sounded the most rational.

“You don’t have to tell her yet, about what’s going on, but you can just let her know that something is. So she knows, but she doesn’t actually know,” Alec suggested.

“You don’t know Helen, she is going to figure out what’s wrong with me even if it’s the last thing she does,” a tiny smile appeared on Aline’s face, but was gone as quickly as it came. “I’m just tired, and I don’t know if I can handle all these emotions right now. I'm not good at this,” Aline sighed. 

“Then you go take a nap, don’t worry about patrol, because you’re still off the schedule for today and tomorrow, just fyi and just go to sleep Aline. Maybe you know what to do after you get some rest.”

“Okay boss.” Aline stood up from the chair, smiled at Alec and started to walk out of his office, “Thanks.” she softly muttered when she stood in the door opening.

“Anytime.”

Aline was about to walk away when Alec called her again. “Oh and Aline, just so you know, everything is going to be okay. I promise you, Helen won’t give up on you just because of this _something_. It’s not going to be like that. She cares so much about you, she won't just abandon you,” he said and suddenly looked about a hundred years wiser.

“Thanks, Alec,” Aline replied and walked out of the office and into her bedroom. 

 

***

 

Aline hadn’t come out of her room once since she had talked to Alec, but here she was, waiting impatiently in front of Helen’s door whilst simultaneously not wanting to actually knock. Cause what if she actually ruined it? What if Helen just didn’t want to speak to her or let her explain? That could definitely be possible, even though Helen was nothing like that and never shown anything but respect and understanding towards the other, but still. It could happen….. Aline contemplated. The nap had definitely done her some good and she felt less grumpy and annoyed by everyone’s presence, but she still had to talk about something she didn’t often want to. Her feelings. Nervously waiting for her hand to actually knock, she was taken by surprise when the door suddenly flew open and a very comfy looking Helen stepped out.  

“Oh!” Helen said surprised. “Didn’t see you there,” she smiled.

“I know, I knocked,” Aline blurted out.

“You knocked? I didn’t hear you.”

“I meant I didn’t knock, but I was about to.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m so-“

“I’m sorry!” Helen first got out, managing to interrupt Aline.

“No, Helen, I’m sorry,” Aline tucked her hair back behind her ear and shuffled on her feet. “I want to tell you why I was acting that way.”

“You don’t have to, I was way too focused on myself to actually see that you were having trouble. I should know better, I’m your girlfriend!”

“But I should treat my girlfriend better!” Aline argued instead. “Can we-“ Aline whispered and looked sideways to see anyone standing in the hall. “Can we talk in your room, instead of out here?” she looked Helen in the eye this time and couldn’t help but smile at her precious face. It was just a natural instinct, her face immediately lit up every time Helen was near and it just felt normal.

“Actually…. I have a better idea,” Helen smirked, carefully grabbing Aline’s hand in case she didn’t want her too, but when she clearly did, lead her to the other side of the institute, where a certain surprise was waiting for her.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked multiple times when she was being dragged through the halls of the institute by a very excited Helen.

“Right here!” Helen cheered and placed Aline in front of a very familiar door.

“Babe….” Aline started and looked at the other girl with pity, “Why are we in front of  _Alec’s_ office?”

“It’s not the office itself, it’s what’s inside that counts,” Helen teased and grabbed a blindfold from her back pocket. She held it in front of Aline who was staring warily at the piece of clothing in her hand.

“Isn’t it a little early in our relationship to start with bondage?” she teased with a straight face.

Helen just rolled her eyes and looked back at her. “Do you trust me?”

Aline wanted to hesitate, to think, but honestly only one answer was true. “Yes.”

“Good.” Helen chuckled at Aline’s hopeful expression and kissed both cheeks of her before slowly wrapping the cloth around her head. “Can you still see?” she asked once it was on.

“Kinda,” Aline answered.

“Can you see me?” Helen asked when she stood in front of her again.

“More like shapes and sizes, not really what you’re doing.”

“Good,” Helen smiled and stepped closer to the other. She softly cupped Aline’s face, that was incredibly smooth, and pressed their lips firmly together, she left Aline smiling when she pulled back.

“Let me get this straight, don’t even joke about it Helen twice is enough,” Aline said stern when she already heard the blond girl giggle. “But anyways, so you blindfolded me to kiss me?”

“Seems like it, doesn’t it?” Helen laughed.

“You could’ve just done that without this whole charade.”

Helen sighed loudly so Aline could hear. “No, Aline Penhallow, I did not just blindfold you to kiss you or explore my bondage desires.”

“You do have bondage desire-, not the point. Then why did you?” Aline asked growing impatient.

“Come with me,” Helen whispered lowly and dragged Aline into the room and out onto the balcony. She came to stand behind Aline and pulled untied the blindfold. “Surprise,” she softly said and kissed Aline’s cheek. Aline opened her eyes and slowly blinked taking it all in.

“Wow!” she exclaimed. “You did- you?”

“Me!”

Aline looked around the completely decorated balcony. There were pillows thrown onto the ground and the sides of the balcony, fairy lights were hanging everywhere and making the entire space light up, a bunch of soft looking blankets were sprawled in the corner where Helen had set up a tv screen with a whole stack of DVDs of classic movies next to it. And she obviously had put Aline’s favorite movies in there, those were definitely the Disney movies, even though Aline would never admit it. Helen had laid out a bunch of stuffed animals, made fresh popcorn, apparently ordered flowers and so much more. It looked straight out of a movie. It looked utterly gorgeous and Aline didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t realized her eyes started watering and tears were running down her face.

“How did you, when did you-?”

“I went to Izzy and asked her if she knew something about the way you’ve been acting and I know it’s not the best way, but I needed to know what was wrong so I could make it better. She told me Jia is visiting tomorrow and I wanted to do something to help you relax. I know how important tomorrow is for you.”

“She isn’t coming,” Aline began.

“What?”

Aline turned around, softly intertwined their fingers and looked into Helen’s big brown eyes. “She cancelled, wanted to give me a heads up so I wouldn’t expect her to come.”

“Why isn’t she coming?”

“You know why, Helen. You know why,” Aline wiped her tears from her cheeks, but they just kept coming.

“Oh no, no Aline, no. You don’t know if it’s that.” Aline looked up with furrowed brows, a red nose and red puffy eyes.

“Please that’s the problem, I do know,” Aline sighed defeatedly.

“Can’t you talk with Alec about this?” Helen suggested. “Maryse didn’t accept him at first…”

“I just want to forget and that’s why I didn’t want you to know or go on this date, I’m sorry.”

“I understand, Aline, I do. It’s fine.”

“But it isn’t! I’m sorry I was so upset with you, I’m sorry I yelled and I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you and I’m sorry I ruined our first date.”

“Hey,” Helen said softly and put her fingers under Aline’s chin to make her look up instead of to the ground. “None of that!”

“But-“ Aline started to say but Helen immediately pushed her finger to her lips.

“No buts, this date is going to be 100%  better, because you feel better. It’s just you and me…. and about twenty pictures of Magnus in Alec’s office, which we probably just have to ignore. Dude has got it so bad,” Helen joked.

“Not as bad as I do,” Aline teased and finally smiled through glassy eyes.

“For tonight we are not going to think of your mom, of our problems, of shadowhunters, just the two of us. And a bunch of films, and amazing food and a lot of kissing hopefully!” Helen cupped Aline's face with both hands and wiped the tears away. 

“Most definitely,” Aline smirked, finally feeling more like herself. She dragged Helen excitedly over to the corner where all the good stuff was. They both sat down next to each other. Helen immediately started looking through the movies, choosing which one would be Aline’s favorite.

“How did you even do this?” Aline questioned when she got comfortable, looking at all the soft pillows she was laying on.

“Well, I told Izzy my plan, she was completely on board, then we both told Alec to scramble, but he wouldn’t move, so Izzy started to threaten him with something, probably Magnus related I didn’t hear unfortunately, then Izzy kicked Alec out and Alec gave me the key. He probably went home to be with his true love, so I could be with mine,” Helen quickly winked and continued. “So Izzy got all the pillows and blankets she could find, I bought some more just because of.... reasons, they are just so fluffy look at them!" Helen took a quick breath. "Then we both decorated the place to what it is now. So I couldn’t have done it without Izzy’s amazing decorating and manipulating skills!”

Aline sighed and looked at her girlfriend in awe, she pulled her quickly in and kissed the life out of her. “I love you,” she breathed.

“I love you too,” Helen bit her lip to stop the smile from spreading, but it didn’t seem to fully work. Instead she put on one of the movies, pulled Aline close, kissed her on the forehead and whispered: “She’s gonna be okay with this someday, I just know it, hang in there. She’ll be the mother you need, I can promise you.”

“I don’t need her,"Aline answered noticing Helen's surprised look on her face. "I only need you,” Aline finally glanced up and tucked herself closer to her girlfriend. No more talk about non accepting mothers and no more shadowhunter talk, tonight they were going to thoroughly enjoy their very first and very deserved date!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or a kudo :)


End file.
